A Drop of Freedom
by Icygirl2008
Summary: Gifted with strong spirtual powers but with no memories of her past, Hashimura Akiko was always looking for adventures and mysteries. So what happens when she meets the serious Hitsugaya Toshiro? One can't even imagine what could happen next... HitsuxOC
1. Chapter Zero: The Blessed Grave

**A Drop of Freedom **

**Chapter Zero: The Blessed Grave**

_Filled with green grass and flowers though nobody took care of it (or so most people thought) the locals called this place, "The Blessed Grave" for legend holds that this area was once a grave for the most noble of people (but most people disagree). Its long draping hills of green followed the pathway up an old deserted mansion. Fitting the eerie beauty of the plain, this mansion was made out of auburn wood that held it firmly in place, painted with a heavenly white and dark maroon although it was now faded it still held its pride of nobility. But although it held beauty, people believed this place was haunted by what people call "ghost", nobody knows for sure. It is said that at the peak of night one is able to see a light from this mansion shining its way across the field, that horrible noises could be heard of roars and screams can be heard, and that many people have gone missing from exploring that area and were said to be…__**MURDERED**_

"**Oh, that's so cool!"** a young girl cried out to her friends, her voice echoed through the class room. Everyone turned their attention towards her in shock, how could she think this is cool? Smiling obliviously at the person telling the story, she continued, "So... is this story true? Hmmm..." Everyone just looked at each other with doubt not sure what to believe. It was true people have gone missing but… it was not said that they were murdered. 

"I am telling the truth! Why would I lie about this!" the boy argued back. 

"Well, its not like you don't lie about everything else" she laughed bluntly as she stood absent mindly from her chair, "So, is it...?" The boy lost for words turned his head away from the long haired girl. Eying the retreating boy, she smiled, "Fine, why don't we go and check this so called "The Blessed Grave" after school today" 

Everyone, including the boy's eyes widened in shock, how could she just decide like that about going to a place like that? 

"Are you crazy? Do youhave a death wish!" the boy literally screamed back

" Are you afraid? Just think of it as a test of courage!... and no I don't have a death wish." She smiled back. Everyone just looked at each other.

"That's not a bad idea…" a girl whispered to another.

"Yeah, I'm up to a little fear." 

"Maybe, I can impress some girls… I'm in!" a boy said eying the girls beside him. Looking around the so-called "Liar" sighed in defeat,

"I just can't win against you… can I, Akiko" 

Akiko just smiled in pride by her victory, her long brown hair following the motion of her head, while her emerald eyes shimmered with excitement, she just couldn't wait for after school! She shot her arm up in the air, "Alright, everyone, meet at the front gates after school!" 

After School

"Everyone here?" Akiko asked, as she began to count, "Yup! Okay let's get going" 

"Right!" Everyone answered back. They then began to make their way towards this "Haunted Mansion" Akiko leading the pack gazed left and right at the scenery of the field, it was just like the boy described It beautiful yet… scary. A feeling of discomfort, it wasn't fear but more like a warning, rose in her stomach, but she quickly shook it off. Everyone in back of her was laughing in joy, how could they not feel this feeling? She just smiled to herself, "**Must just be me…" **Continuing down the pathway that has been overgrown with plants, a voice suddenly echoed disruptively through her head, "_**Be careful… There is something here…" **_Akiko stopped in her tracks and placed a hand up to her head, the voice had stopped but…

"Aki-chan? Aki-chan?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to face her friend's face whose was filled with worry.

"Huh…?" Akiko squeaked out.

"Are you alright..?" 

"Oh, yuppers! Sorry for the hold up!" Akiko answered joyfullyback and began walking again. 

"What's wrong, Akiko? Don't tell me your chickening out!" a boy teased as Akiko and her friend caught up.

"Am not!" she pouted.

"Kidding! Kidding!" he cried playfully. 

Akiko just sighed and smiled and joined in the laughter with her friends but she was unable to shake off this feeling… a feeling that something bad was going to happen… They finally reached the mansion after a long walk, everyone was here but the laughter died down. Akiko eyed her friends, she knew they were scared. But with no hesitation she smiled as touch the cool metal of the door nob with smile of excitement on her face. 

With just a touch the door creaked open, Akiko eyes widened a little at this action. The inside of the mansion was now visible, though the sun was now leaving and night was falling upon them. 

"S-See a mansion…" the boy laughed nervously, "W-Why don't we all go home…?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What don't chicken out now!" Akiko cried as she swung around but her friends were gone, no where to be seen. She looked around in shock, wow they run fast. She just sighed,and turned back to look into the mansion, which shadowy gloom brought another wave of discomfort. She had her pride and curiosity… she had to know what was in this mansion. She just smiled softly to herself shaking the doubts within and walk boldly through the wooden, which slowly creak closed behind her. By now the sun had left and there was no hint of light left.

The moment she walked through the doors, the light switched on.She stopped calmly and looked at the magnificent lights that hung above, her eyes studied her surrounding carefully. With great carpets and stairways the mansion seemed fit for a king and queen, but how could it be so neat if nobody was taking care of it. How was that possible? Shefelt a urge of curiosityand began to explore, although she was a beat uneasy she could not let this moment pass. She examined the well cleaned floor, the antique vases that decorated the tables and shelves of the mansion, the beautiful set furniture, it was so perfect that it was a bitdisturbing. Turning her attention to the long staircase that led up to the second story, she walked cautiously towards it. It was made out of polished wood which was so smooth and cool under her touch. She then glanced up the shadowed stairwell and then she saw something. At first just a flicker, it became clearer and clearer, it was a girl. She stood silently on top of the stair case; Alika's eyes were glued upon her with fascination. Her expression was solemn, she wore what appeared to be expensive attire, a long beaded dress that seemed to glisten even in the shadows, she was ghostly pale, even though she was extremely beautiful she seemed normal except for one thing… she was transparent. Her eyes appeared to have spotted young Alika staring and her frowning mouth curved into a smile. 

"_Welcome…" _the transparent girl's voice seemed to travel down the stair case to me ears, Alika felt so marveled by her musical voice, she just looked up at the girl, and with no fear sweetly smiled back. But their was a chilling feeling growing softly in her mind, a feeling that this girl was**dangerous**. Smiling even more which appeared to be out of amusementthe girl disappeared leaving no trace that she was even there.

**Akiko POV**

I watched silently as the girl disappeared from her spot on top of the stair case, I pondered of whether to follow her or not. Did I really want to follow her? This time I could't shake off the warning feeling that feel upon me. "**Was that a ghost? Well, she was transparent and all** **but..."** I immediately remembered the feeling of fear she gave me, **" But I guess you would feel that way if you saw a ghost..." **I argued mentally with myself and I stared up the stair that was eloped in shadows although the light was on.I just shrugged andI took one step upon the stairs. **"_Don't be foolish…"_**the voice echoed through my head just like before, except instead of sound cautious it sounded annoyed. If this is what you call a conscious…maybe I should listen to it... I sighed and looked down to the floor, **"Maybe I should just go home for today…" **I turned around and walked towards the exit, deciding that it was best to return tomorrow when the lights suddenly went out. **"Oops, there goes the power!"** Iwhisperedi n surprisment as I looked around for a light switch, but it was now pitch black. I tried to feel my way around, for a light and hoping to find the door while I'm at it. Suddenly a loud crash came from the wall next to me, I whipped around. Beside me was now… I don't really know what.With a mask that appeared to glow through the darkness, I must say it was the most hideous thing I ever saw in my life, it huge body resembled a savage it held deep hole followed right through it flesh. It's attention slowly turned to me.

"_Well… don't you smell delicious…" _It hissed, I just narrowed my eyes and backed away slowly. Was I afraid?. Well, yes knowing I'm might get eaten and no, if I run fast enough! **"_Let me out…"_** Once again the same voice rang through me head.

"Oh, that's helpful..." I mumbled out loud, as I watched as the creature approached me with its slowly grinding steps, with each step I flinched, for I knew I wouldn't be able to escape successfully. It's long winding arm reached up, and I looked up and waiting for hurlingimpact. **"Who ever you are... If you'regoing to come out now may be a good time**..." I thought impatiently but the voice did not answer, instead everything went black.

* * *

**Hello... I'm Icygirl2008. This is my first fanfiction and it features HitsugayaXOC. Please forgive for people who dispise OCs and to be blunt if you have any negative saying and it is not a comment about how to improve my writing please keep it to yourself, Thank you for you consideration. To tell you the truth... I'm actually a total fan of HitsuXHina. But this story is dedicated to my friend who is totally in love with Hitsugaya Toshiro (Yes, I know it is a bit strange...) so I decided to try it out. I truly am grateful for that you took your time to read this since it is kind of long... Well, I hope it is not to much to ask to comment of my story. Thank you in advance.**

**Please look foward to the next chapter: Wish upon a Star**


	2. Chapter One: Wish upon a Star

**Thank you once again for reading this. ( You must be thinking, "How many thank yous does this person say!") Well, I am truly grateful, for you reading this. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**A Drop of Freedom**

**Chapter One: Wish upon a star**

_**Soul Society: Squad 10**_

_**"Oi! Taicho! (Captain!)" This female voice echoed through out the once quiet halls of the soul society, while loud foot steps pounded against the wooden floor. A women who looked no older in twenty rushed down the polished hall, her long layered orange hair let loose behind her, her traditional attire flapping due to her speed, and her blue eyes sparkling with life. One could not help but notice her rather large cough breast, as she slid open the paper door. **_

_**"Taicho! We are ordered to investigate the unusually powerful spiritual energy that is emulating from the human realm!" she called out. Her captain, hidden behind a stack of paper work, sighed in annoyance at his fukutaicho's disruptive behavior and sat up from his seat. **_

_**"Matsumoto, could you be any louder...?" he mumbled as he took a step forward, his snow white hair gleaming, his striking icy blue eyes gazing with solemn, and although he was small in height his demeanor seemed that of an adults. Matsumoto just grinned down at "Captain Hitsugaya", as she followed him out the door, in this time she closed carefully behind them. The two shinigami's shadows disappeared as the portal to the human realm opened. **_

_**"Let's go, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya's voice echoed behind them and then they were gone.**_

**Hitsugaya Toshiro POV**

Never have I enjoyed going to the human world... But here I am with my fukutaicho (vice-captain), to investigate the mysterious spiritual energy. Its power is said to be off the charts. **"By now it this strong of a spiritual energy might have attracted hollows..."** I mentally cursed as we continued to our destination. Gazing upon the mansion of a green grassy hill covered in wild flowers, I could just feel the spiritual powers leaking through.

"Amazing... I can feel the pressure from the energy out here as well..." Matusmoto gulped as she whipped the cold sweat from her face. I could feel my eyes narrow, as much as I would have like to disagree... she was right.

"We can't waste time... Lets go." I ordered. Matsumoto just nodded and followed my lead. Kicking open the door, I stopped dead in my tracks, I searched my surroundings for any threats, unable to find any we proceeded. It was quiet but the strong energy remained... Suddenly, a hollow jumped out of the shadows roaring and gearing for attack. Unsheathing my zanpakuto I slashed through it in one clean slice.**"How did this hollow go unnoticed...?"**

"Taicho..." Matsumoto worried voice snapped me out of my thoughts, my eyes widened... we were surrounded by hollows. The fight began, but no matter how many we destroyed more appeared.

"Tch." No choice I have to use Hyorinmaru... Reading my thoughts Matsumoto immediately cried out,

"Taicho! We have direct orders not to release our zanpakuto forms to the second and third stage! They don't want us to ruin the sight for investigations." 

I heard a grunt escape my mouth as I dodged a hollows attack, **"She could have told me sooner..." **

"What are we going to do!" she cried out as she continued her battle. I could not answer, but there was only one... escape. Suddenly flash of blinding light flushed the darkness away and in one great swipe all the hollows were killed. With not a scream or cry in pain... the hollows were gone. An immense wave of energy pressured us to the ground, immediately I implanted my blade into the floor and I barely manage to keep balance while Matsumoto buckled to her knees. 

**"What in the world is happening?"**

**Author's POV**

Hitsugaya eyes ventured up, as he struggled to his feet, he managed to set gaze upon a figure approaching them. With long jet black hair flowing past her upper thigh which was tied back in velvet ribbon, ghostly pale skin, a long thin build, but her eyes... held two different colors. While one shone a beautiful sea blue calming yet captivation the other seemed to be overcome with rage and hatred for it glistened blood red. 

"Shinigami, eh...? It appears the soul society is making there move..." her eyes studied the two in front of her, her expression unreadable. Matsumoto who had now managed to lift herself up, she gazed intently at the women standing only foot steps away. Although she was strikingly beautiful, she was dangerous... Anyone could tell that. 

"W-Who are you?" Matsumoto struggled out; it was becoming tiresome to stand. Hitsugaya remained silent.

"I owe you no answers." As she turned her gaze away and lifted her right arm. The shinigamis' eyes widened, for her arm was slowly fading away. Sighing the woman tucked it back in her flowing robe. The spiritual energy slowly decreased and the heavy pants from Matsumoto returned to normal breathing, "So this is the limit of my power..." she whispered softly. The same white light blinded the sight for a few seconds and then the woman was gone with no trace of the spiritual energy that she had. Frowning, Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and sighed,

**"What the hell just happened?" **

"Matsumoto, lets go." He ordered although he was still pretty shaken up about the whole thing, he knew he head to report back. Matsumoto did not respond, a bit annoyed he turned to repeat his orders but stopped to find his fukutaicho staring to the ground.

"Oi! Mats-" he was cut off by his fukutaicho's shaky voice, 

"T-Taicho...? Is it just me o-or is that girl staring right at us?" Hitsugaya whipped his head around and sure in enough where the woman once stood now sat a young girl on her knees, her widened eyes locked onto them. 

"She probably just shaken up and staring into space." He mumbled prepared to leave but was stopped by a loud clear voice.

"Oh, cool! Are you guys Otaku (anime)freaks?" his eyes widened in shock as he took one long stare at the girl, "What? Is there something on my face?" she answered. Her face suddenly went blank , "**Eh,** **What happened to that m-monster...? Was just dreaming" **she panic mentally but it was no where to be seen. 

"So you can see us?" he said steadily eying the girl.

"Well, I least I think I'm not blind!" the girl said smiling bubbily. **"Why do I get the feeling she similar to that girl..."** he thought as he brought his hand to his head.

"Wow, you must contain a lot of spiritual power to be able to see us!" Matsumoto replied as she inspected the sitting girl.

"Eh...? Can't everyone see you guys?"

"You see not exactly since we are actually shin-" Matsumoto was interrupted by an elbow blow on the side, "Ow what did you do that for!" she cried out to her captain.

"What are you thinking? You don't expect to tell her the truth do you?" he said in an annoyed tone. 

"Eh?"

"Think about it if... Should you really tell her...? The truth might cause more trouble for her then she is already in..." he whispered, his tone now dead serious. Matsumoto eyes widened.

**"He can't be thinking..." **her thoughts were interrupted by the girl's voice.

"Are you guess talking about me! It's not nice to spread rumors" she pouted.

"O-Of course we're not." Matsumoto laughed nervously. The girl just eyed them suspiciously and shrugged. Her attention was now turned to the sword that lay in Matsumoto's hand.

"Wow! Is that a real sword?" she asked, "Is that even legal?" 

"Oi, girl!" Hitsugaya called out.

"I have a name and it's not girl!" she said making a face.

"Whatever, so what happened here?" He asked, inspecting the crash in the wall, it was most defiantly made by a hollow. But the girl did not speak; she just looked down and remained silent.

"Oi, girl!" he called in an impatient voice. 

"My name is not girl!" she said with annoyance a bit more serious than before. He sighed and kneeled down next to her.

"Fine, then what's your name?" he asked softly.

"Hashimura Akiko!" she answered with another smile.

"Okay, Hashimura, can you tell us wait happened here."

"I entered this house by myself since I was curious to see if this place was really haunted. When I stepped in the lights flipped on and I did some exploring. Then..." she placed her hand as she struggled to remember the details, "I came to the stair case and saw a girl on top! I think she was a ghost cause she disappeared into thin air or at least I think so. Soon after the lights switched off and I tried back track to find the door. Suddenly the wall crashed in and amonster came charging through."

"Is that all...?" he questioned once more and Akiko just nodded.

"I don't remember what happened after that...Oh, but I heard a voice and then everything went black..." she said smiling a carefree smile.

**"A voice...?"** Hitsugaya thought silently to himself.

**"Could Taicho really believe that... this girl is some how related to that woman...?" **Matsumoto pondered as she felt herself watching both her captain and Akiko. Suddenly Hitsugaya turned around and motioned to Matsumoto that they were heading back to the Soul Society. Akiko watched in silence as her two mysterious saviors walked away and then she realized something.

"Oi! I told you mine so you should at least give your names! An eye for a eye and a tooth for a tooth!" she called out. Sighing Hitsugaya turned around in annoyance, **"Why is this girl such a nuisance...? What the hell does she mean "A tooth for a tooth"?" **he thought in an irritated tone.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." He stated blandly, while turning back again.

"Mines, Matsumoto Rangiku!" Matsumoto introduced in a friendly tone before following her captain... and then they were gone. Akiko's eyes just widened with suprisement, **"Geez... I think I had my share of surprises for today..." **she thought cheerfully. It was no longer dark inside the mansion for the crash in the wall let in the moonlight which revealed the crystal stars whom twinkled in the night. She slowly steadied herself upon her feet, for some reason she felt refresh and lively although it was the middle of the night... all thanks to those two strange people. She took slow trudging steps out the huge monster-made opening in the wooden wall and headed down the grassy hill. She looked up upon the night-lighted sky, smiling softly to herself.

"Maybe I'll see them again someday." She whispered as she headed back down the overgrown trail leaving the mansion out of sight.

* * *

**Okay instead of getting shorting it got longer... Oops... I'll try harder next time. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, Hitsugaya made his appearance. I will get into more detail about that woman that appears before both Histugaya and Matsumoto, to tell you the truth I haven't thought about a name for her yet. sigh Oh, I'm rambling again, Sorry I have a tendency to do that. Well, please add a comment. Thank you!**

**Well, please look forward to the next chapter: Into another World**


End file.
